Burns
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: When Robin gets burned at Roy's place, Roy comforts him. Perhaps a little too much, or maybe not enough. Red Arrow/Robin Lots of fluff!


Alright~ So today, I burnt my finger while cooking my lunch (that was like 12:00 noon PST, and it still burns D=) And I thought about how nice it would be to have someone comfort me (Parents and sister out + no boyfriend =( and ice water helps numb the pain =D) So! This came out. I still wonder how this is not KF/Robin slash...oh well~

**EXCERPT: Do not actually ice the burn for too long, or else you risk swelling and stuff, and it hurts even more to have your fingers like... at 0 Celsius, because then you have to get your finger to regular temperatures and stuff. At MAX ice your finger for like 5 minutes, the burn will not have any lasting damage, and you'll just have to bear through the uncomfortable-ness.**

Warnings: Males acting in romantic ways, because apparently, my subconscious (In dream form) has told me I need more romance in my waking life

Disclaimers are boring and not needed: I do not own anything in this story, besides my tears.

Notes: Feel free to ignore Robin's Monologue about cooking pasta~

I have written two sequels to this fic~ "Birthdays" and "Babies" If you liked this fic, feel free to read those ones as well

Burns

Roy walked into his apartment ushering in the small form that had decided to surprise him with a visit.

"What do you want to eat?" Red Arrow asked in a low voice, he didn't have guests often, so he wasn't sure how to play... host.

"Pasta?" The boy replied, before settling himself down on Roy's couch.

"Do you think this is a Michelin star restaurant or something?"

The boy shrugged, "It's not that hard."

"You don't know how to make pasta, do you?" he deduced, before gasping excitedly, "I could teach you!" he exclaimed, hurrying into the kitchen where Roy stood.

"You'd do that?"

"Of course! It means that I found something that I'm better at then you. I mean besides acrobatics, crime-fighting, social skills-"

"Acrobatics and social skills _maybe_, but I am a hell of a lot better than you at crime fighting." Roy said indignantly lightly punching Robin in the shoulder. Robin gripped his shoulder in mock pain.

"-cooking, teamwork, _control_. Anyways," Robin said, rummaging through Roy's fairly empty cupboards, "First, have a bag of pasta. Then bring a pot of salted water to a boil. Next, when the water is boiling, pour in the amount of pasta, and turn down the heat a bit, stirring occasionally. After about 8 minutes, or when you can bite into the pasta and it's neither hard nor too soft, strain the pasta. While the pasta is boiling, you can make the sauce." Robin held up a _Campbell's_ Tomato Soup can, "It's fairly easy when you use soup as a sauce, just add the soup to a pan or whatever on a medium heat, then add a quarter of the amount of water they suggest, and add seasonings to your taste. After you've strained the pasta, you can add the pasta to the sauce. Mix it around, making sure the pasta is coated, and you're dish is ready!

"No need to look confounded, it's pretty simple." Roy simply stared at the boy wonder, he had shown up in civilian clothing; while he was still in his Red Arrow costume.

"Remind me again, why I let you in here?" Roy said, in an awful attempt to sound annoyed.

He smiled widely, "Because you love me! And because I asked nicely. But mainly because I broke in."

"Right. Well, you get started on the pasta, try not to burn the apartment down, I'm going to get changed," Roy said, leaving the boy in his kitchen. He entered his bedroom, and fell on the bed. He heard Robin rummaging through his cupboards again. He stripped off his costume and threw on random articles of clothing laying around; as long as they didn't smell horribly and covered some part of his body, it went on.

When he was looking for a shirt, he heard a yelp of pain, he ran out of his room. Robin had thrown the pot into the sink and hastily pulled the sink tap on, thrusting his fingers under the cool water. Roy ran to Robin's side, wearing only boxers and one knee-high, white sock. "What happened?" Roy asked, examining the boy wonder, only his right index and middle fingers appeared hurt.

"Well, I poured scalding water onto my fingers, I yelped in pain, and thrust my fingers into cold running water," Robin replied, pointing to the pot, then to the running water, where appropriate. "Turn off the burner, I don't want to burn the sauce." Roy did as told. He grabbed a bowl, and tipped in some ice into the bowl, then put the bowl under the running water as well.

Roy guided Robin's fingers into the ice who gave a sound of pleasure when his fingers touched the cold water, "Here, I figure ice will be better for a burn than just cold water." He lead the boy wonder to his coffee table.

"Thank you." Robin said quietly, attempting to look into Roy's eyes, it was difficult with sunglasses on.

"It's no problem." Roy said, "Now, try not to burn the apartment down, while I go change."

"You said that the first time."

"You aren't playing with the stove this time." Roy smiled and ruffled Robin's hair. He re-entered his bedroom, searching for clean clothing. He finally ransacked his own room, only to find that he had one pair of mismatching socks and a pair of boxers. He pulled off his socks and headed outside his room.

"Rooooooooooooooooooooooy," Robin whined.

Roy hurriedly rushed to the boy's side, "Yes?"

"Can you kiss it make it better?" Roy was suddenly reminded of a child, Robin swinging his legs, hand out stretched, eyes glistening innocently- wait eyes glistening? "You took off your sunglasses."

"You took off your socks." Dick's hand still out stretched, expecting Roy to kiss it. They stared at each other for a few more seconds, blue eyes meeting blue. Roy took Dick's hand and kissed it, causing him to giggle like a child. The boy wonder intertwined their fingers, put his other hand at the back of Roy's head and pulled the archer closer to him, smashing their lips together. Dick's lips soft as usual... not that Roy would know.

"You didn't burn your fingers, did you?" Roy asked, breathless.

"If I did, do you think I'd be Batman's protégé?" he cockily responded, smirking.

Roy sighed, heavily, "How did I not see that?"

"Cause you wanted to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you," the blue eyed boy said in a sing-song tone.

However, Roy was free of any care-free connotation that "sing-song tone" had, he frowned at this. "Robin, I told you: no. There's too much of an age difference. I'm turning 19 soon, that means that if we _do it_ then it would count as statutory rape. We can't have that as superheroes. As people."

Dick's expression hardened, it was hard to not feel something without his sunglasses obscuring the view.

"How much of an age difference is there between 38 and 33? It's not that big a difference there, yet here at 18 and 13 it is?" Dick angrily asked, looking into the redhead's eyes, pained.

Roy cupped Robin's face, kissed his forehead, "The difference is, both of those ages are above 19. And your learning is no longer separated by years, but by experiences," Roy whispered sagely, looking back into Dick's eyes, sympathetically.

"Fine, doesn't mean I don't like it," he cutely pouted, Roy kissed his 'burnt' hand yet again, "What was that for?"

"If you're hurt, Dick. I'll always kiss the pain away," Roy said dramatically.

"I think I burned my lips, can you kiss those too?" Richard asked innocently, leaning in closer to Roy. Roy merely ruffled the boy's hair and pushed him backwards.

"Maybe when you're 19."

* * *

><p>Teh Fluff! I no longer like Water as I used to =( It hurt me. I still like Demyx from Kingdom Hearts though, he's cool and smexy xD<p>

Anyways~ I hope you enjoyed this fic, as much as it pained me to write =D

Review to help _my_ pain go away?


End file.
